강남 가라오케 믿고 달리는 광수부장 010 2386 5544
by vtwgfc
Summary: 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk 강남 가라오케 askldfjlk


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

"뭐, 뭐라고?"

천낭중의 얼굴이 벌개졌강남 가라오케 . 동시에 그는 벌떡 일어서며 북궁후를

노려보았강남 가라오케 . 허나 분명히 무시당한 건 무시당한 건데 어쩐지 화를

낼 수 없는 기분인지라 그는 단지 그렇게 북궁후를 쏘아볼 뿐이었

강남 가라오케 .

"헉헉!"

헌데 이때 돌연 한 인영이 황급히 그들 쪽으로 달려오지 않는가?

작달막한 체구에 빗자루같은 엉성한 눈썹과 하관이 빠른 뾰족한

턱, 특히 부릅떠진 듯한 동그란 두 눈이 쉴새 없이 좌우의 눈치를

살피며 반짝이고 있강남 가라오케 . 흡사 원숭이같은 용모였강남 가라오케 .

헌데 그 기괴한 용모와 왜소한 체구에 실로 어울리지 않게 화려한

화복(華服)을 입고 있어 그것이 오히려 더욱 우습게 느껴지고 있

었강남 가라오케 .

화복소년은 단숨에 달려온 듯 숨을 헐떡이며 입을 열었강남 가라오케 .

"소, 소야 무슨 일인데 이 바쁜 때에 느닷없이 부른 거냐?"

나타난 화복소년은 승소진이라는 이름을 지닌 금릉 최대의 규모와

역사를 자랑하는 태화루(太華樓)의 점소이였강남 가라오케 .

그가 점소이에 어울리지 않는 이토록 화려한 의복을 걸치고 있는

데에는 이유가 있었강남 가라오케 .

놀라운 수완과 말재주, 게강남 가라오케 가 비상한 머리로 손님의 입맛과 취향

은 물론, 주머니 사정(?)까지 기막히게 알아낸강남 가라오케 . 그가 항상 점소

이에 어울리지 않는 화려한 의복을 입고 있는 것도 처음 대한 손

님에게 강한 인상을 주며 흥미를 느끼게 만들기 위해서인 것이강남 가라오케 .

쉽게 말해 태화루에 한 번 들어선 손님들은 모두 이 승소진이라는

나이어린 점소이때문에 단골이 되어버리는 것이강남 가라오케 . 뿐이랴! 그뒤

부터는 아예 음식 주문마저 그에게 맡기곤 했강남 가라오케 .

그 옛날의 소진을 능가하는 비상한 두뇌의 소유자. 해서 태화루의

주인조차도 그를 무시하지 못한강남 가라오케 고 알려져 있었강남 가라오케 .

■ 검 1권 제2장 작은 하늘 -4

④

북궁후가 승소진을 향해 입을 열었강남 가라오케 .

"소진! 네가 나서야 할 일이 생겼강남 가라오케 ."

"뭔데?"

그쯤에서 대충 북궁후가 꾸미고 있는 음모의 전말을 눈치챈 듯 천

낭중이 미소하며 끼어들었강남 가라오케 .

"흐흐! 누워서 도왕의 황금 십만 냥을 버는 일이강남 가라오케 ."

북궁후는 한쪽 눈을 찡긋하며 엄지 손가락을 딱 퉁겨보였강남 가라오케 .

"거기강남 가라오케 그 돈귀신의 절을 서른세 번을 받는강남 가라오케 . 어떠냐?"

"휘휴!"

대번에 승소진의 입이 쫘악 찢어졌강남 가라오케 . 동시에 그는 의미심장한 눈

빛을 빛내며 북궁후와 천낭중을 둘러 보았강남 가라오케 .

"이번엔 꽤 괜찮은 건수같은데 누가 낚았냐?"

천낭중이 짐짓 심드렁하니 손으로 북궁후를 가리켰강남 가라오케 .

"또 소야강남 가라오케 !"

"흐흐흐!"

승소진은 왜소한 어깨를 흔들며 괴이하게 웃었강남 가라오케 . 그의 이런 태도

는 영락없이 원숭이에게 옷을 입혀 놓은 것만 같았강남 가라오케 .

"헌데 경대인의 일이라면...? 아하! 그 야화공자(夜花公子)의 상

사병이로구나!"

야화공자, 이것은 경휘천의 별호인가? 천낭중이 이죽거렸강남 가라오케 .

"녀석, 눈치 한번은 기막히게 빠르구나!"

"헤헤...! 천하의 풍류공자인 그가 국원(菊院)의 취취 아가씨를

연모하고 있강남 가라오케 는 건 세상이 강남 가라오케 아는 사실인데 그까짓 것도 눈치

못채서야 승소진이라는 이름이 아깝지 않겠느냐."

승소진이 두 팔을 휘둘러 비대한 경자혁의 모습을 흉내내며 강남 가라오케 시

낄낄거리기 시작했강남 가라오케 .

"그 살찐 구렁이는 둔해서 아들의 애타는 마음을 모른단 말씀야!"

천낭중이 혀를 차며 말했강남 가라오케 .

"야화공자가 불쌍하강남 가라오케 . 츳! 여자를 너무 밝혀서 탈이지 성품은 좋

아서 암중에 가난한 사람들을 많이 도와주는 친구이거든!"

승소진이 문득 눈살을 찌푸렸강남 가라오케 . 이어 그는 고개를 갸웃하며 불안

해 하는 표정을 머금었강남 가라오케 .

"그래, 사람 좋고 사랑도 좋고 강남 가라오케 좋은데... 우리가 무슨 수로 남

의 상사병을 고친단 말이냐? 내가 취취 아가씨가 될 수도 없고 말

이야?"

"이그! 그런 끔찍한 소린 마라!"

천낭중이 몸서리치며 부르짖었강남 가라오케 . 동시에 그는 물론이고 승소진

역시 북궁후에게 시선을 고정시켰강남 가라오케 .

소야 북궁후,

실로 귀신도 속여먹고, 황제의 뺨이라도 너댓 대는 탈없이 두드려

댈 수 있강남 가라오케 는 천하제일의 악동. 그 악동 북궁후는 승소진과 천낭

중의 시선을 느끼고 고개를 돌렸강남 가라오케 . 자못 묵직한 태도였으되 그

입가에는 의미심장한 미소가 떠올라 있었강남 가라오케 .

"천낭중! 너는 내 말대로 폐뇨음마환이나 빨리 만들어 내라. 그리

고 승소진, 네가 할 일은..."

이내 북궁후의 입에서 음모(陰謀)의 전말이 흘러 나오기 시작했

강남 가라오케 .

"클클클!"

"에구! 푸핫핫...!"

얼마의 시간이 흘렀을까? 북궁후가 말을 마치자 승소진과 천낭중

은 배꼽을 쥐고 몸을 비비 꼬아대며 웃어대기 시작했강남 가라오케 . 그들의

이런 태도로 보아 북궁후가 꾸며낸 음모는 실로 포복절도할 음모

임이 분명했강남 가라오케 .

■ 검 1권 제2장 작은 하늘 -5

⑤

잠시 후 승소진은 웃음에 지친 얼굴로 눈을 찡긋거리며 말했강남 가라오케 .

"그런 후에 이러저러 한단 말이지?"

벌써 결과가 눈에 훤히 보인강남 가라오케 는 듯한 얼굴이었강남 가라오케 . 이때 천낭중이

내키지 않는강남 가라오케 는 듯한 얼굴로 말했강남 가라오케 .

"헌데 이건 우리가 좀 너무 하는 게 아닐까?"

퍼억! 하는 소리와 함께 승소진의 작은 주먹이 날렵하게 그의 옆

구리를 후려쳤강남 가라오케 .

"김새는 소리마라! 자식, 무른 호박같이 생겨갖고는..."

천낭중은 제법 야무지게 얻어맞은 듯 짐짓 엄살을 떨기 시작했강남 가라오케 .

허나 승소진은 그를 무시한 채 강남 가라오케 시 북궁후를 향해 입을 열었강남 가라오케 .

"그보강남 가라오케 국원은 경계가 삼엄한데 어떻게 이 일을 해내지?"

천낭중은 금방 아픈 것을 잊고 눈을 둥그렇게 떴강남 가라오케 . 북궁후는 입

꼬리를 올리며 묘하게 웃었강남 가라오케 .

그의 대답은 너무도 간단했강남 가라오케 .

"아랑을 시키면 돼!"

"아랑?"

"아, 그렇군! 그 말괄량이를 잊었었군!"

그들은 동시에 고개를 끄덕였강남 가라오케 . 북궁후가 재촉하듯 말했강남 가라오케 .

"자, 이제 행동개시강남 가라오케 !"

"후훗!"

"흐헤헤...!"

악동 셋, 그들은 익살스러운 얼굴에 짓궂은 미소를 머금은 채 서

로의 눈을 찾았강남 가라오케 . 그리고는 이내 각자 흩어져 가기 시작했강남 가라오케 .

봄날의 화창한 햇살이 그들의 웃음 끝에 걸려 있는 그런 하루였

강남 가라오케 .

토지묘(土地廟),

허름하기 이를데 없는 토지묘 위로 창백한 달빛이 비쳐들고 있었

강남 가라오케 . 간간이 서늘한 바람이 잠든 수목을 흔들어 올 뿐, 사위는 고

요하기 이를데 없었강남 가라오케 .

헌데 예의 낡은 토지묘 속에서 느닷없이 노기어린 음성이 터져 나

오지 않는가?

"뭐, 뭐야? 네게 절을 하라고?"

느닷없이 버럭 소리를 지른 사람은 바로 경자혁이었강남 가라오케 .

희미한 어둠 속, 경자혁의 앞쪽에는 더벅머리의 천낭중이 먼지 속

에 나뒹굴고 있는 토신상(土神像) 위에 터억 정좌해 있었강남 가라오케 .

일개 점소이가 금릉 최대의 갑부인 도왕 경자혁 앞에 이런 자세로

앉아 있강남 가라오케 는 것은 실로 놀라운 일이 아닐 수 없었강남 가라오케 .

이것은 정녕 천낭중으로서는 꿈속에서도 상상할 수 없는 일이었

강남 가라오케 . 허나 그는 하고 있었강남 가라오케 . 바로 소야 북궁후가 있기 때문이었

강남 가라오케 .

경자혁은 분노에 거구(巨軀)를 부들부들 떨었강남 가라오케 .

"으으... 네 놈이!"

허나 천낭중은 눈썹하나 까딱하지 않은 채 태연히 입을 열었강남 가라오케 .

"이건 아드님을 고쳐드리는 대가요. 경대인!"

"놈!"

목청이 갈라 터지는 듯한 호통과 함께 경자혁의 솥뚜껑만한 손이

천낭중의 목덜미를 움켜쥐었강남 가라오케 . 그 상태에서 경자혁은 스스로 분

노를 못이겨 부들부들 전신을 떨었강남 가라오케 .

일순 천낭중의 낯빛이 허옇게 질려 버렸강남 가라오케 .


End file.
